


Messing Around

by TashiRogers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotic Shepard, Fluff, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Tags Are Hard, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: Some might say being in charge of the galaxy means that every second of every day means always being serious and never letting your mind wonder. Those people have never met Commander Shepard.It was quite normal for him to be in his cabin playing around with his biotics, throwing his pillows across his room or feeding the fish via his powers. Some may say that it’s irresponsible for the man to be playing around during war, but until they’ve had to sit around for hours till they reach a destination Shepard refuses to listen.One, who finds Shepard’s childish ways adorable, always finds it a good way for his lover to blow steam. Kaidan Alenko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this
> 
> I don't know why
> 
> I think it's cute

 Some might say being in charge of the galaxy means that every second of every day means always being serious and never letting your mind wonder. Those people have never met Commander Shepard.

 

 It was quite normal for him to be in his cabin playing around with his biotics, throwing his pillows across his room or feeding the fish via his powers. Some may say that it’s irresponsible for the man to be playing around during war, but until they’ve had to sit around for hours till they reach a destination Shepard refuses to listen.

 

 One, who finds Shepard’s childish ways adorable, always finds it a good way for his lover to blow steam. Kaidan Alenko.

 

 “He lines up the shot,” a calm exhale comes from the Commander. “The coward waits with anticipation,” He closes his left eye, focusing with his right eye. “He shoots,” Shepard throws his left arm forward, the pillow moving along with the action. Just when the pillow is about to hit the bed, it’s thrusted to the left and lands on the armor stand. Before Shepard could react and voice spoke from behind him.

 

 “And he misses by a mile.”

 

 A smile formed on the Commander’s lips before he turned towards the cabin doors. There stood Major Kaidan Alenko, a smug grin on his face and his right arm up in slight biotic flare.

 

 “Would’ve made it if it weren’t for someone.” Shepard trailed off, walking up to his lover. Kaidan rose his eyebrow.

 

 “Hmm, I wonder who?”

 

 The younger man chuckled at his sarcastic response and draped his arms over Kaidan’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be careful with your biotics? Don’t really want you to get a migraine just because you wanted to throw me off.” The Major rolled his eyes at Shepard as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist.

 

 “A Little biotic fun won’t throw me off Shepard, I use them in battle remember?” The Commander shrugged, setting his forehead on Kaidan’s. “Don’t want you to hurt is all.”

 

 The older man let out a laugh and gently slipped away from Shepard and began to walk towards the bed. He stepped down the steps and stopped, eyebrows raised at the amount of work set out on it.

 

 “Shouldn’t you be sorting through all this?” He motioned towards the pile on the bed.

 

 Shepard let out an embarrassed huffed and walked towards his lover. Stopping at the top stair, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders and sliding his arms down Kaidan.

 

 “I gave up, it’s a little to much.”

 

 The younger man put his lips to Kaidan’s neck, feeling the warmth from his implant. The Major let out a small shudder and placed his hands on Shepard’s forearms. The younger man began to kiss his lover’s neck, gently peak against his skin.

 

“Are you trying to get out of doing work?”

 

 Kaidan tightened his grip of Shepard as he began leaving longer kisses and going more around. The Major let out a small gasp as the Commander went over a sensitive spot.

 

 “Maybe,” Another kiss causing Kaidan to huff out a breath. “You don’t seem to be minding though.” The older man felt Shepard's lips shift upwards as he reacted to the kisses.

 

 “Well,” Another shudder along Kaidan’s spine. “I thin-” He was interrupted by his own soft moan once he felt his lover’s tongue graze across his implant, a particularly sensitive area for the biotic.

 

 “You think what Major Alenko? What are your thoughts?”

 

Kaidan knew exactly what Shepard was trying to pull, and usually he would follow right along. But today, pulling out rank isn’t going to work. No matter how much his body protested, Kaidan pulled away and turned his head to see a confused Shepard.

 “We need to start working on this mess,” he pointed to the pile on the bed. “We still have plenty of time before we reach the Citadel.”

 

 Shepard stood, shocked, watching as Kaidan sat on the bed and grabbed a tablet from the top.

 

 “Oh, Leviathan! This one's going to be interesting.”

 

The Commander simply stood, still surprised and didn’t say anything till Kaidan shoot him a look.

 

 “You might want to help with this, you’re the one who talked to him.”

 

Shepard let out a low grumble but walked down the stairs and placed himself next to Kaidan, who just laughed, kissed his cheek and handed him the tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> bye


End file.
